


distant memories

by s_agee203



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Fear of Death, Korrasami is Canon, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Universes Colliding, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, earth bending avatar, mentions of dead characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_agee203/pseuds/s_agee203
Summary: (on hiatus)"Honestly, I was afraid of death. I was also afraid of life. To be successful, to be unsuccessful. To be unworthy of living. I hoped that if I was dying, my next life would be a little bit better than my current."In the avatar world, Korra, the avatar who created a new world among the spirits and the humans. Who left a mark in Republic city. Sadly passed away under the arms of Asami Sato. In the normal world where the Avatar was a work of fiction, Kiara's soul is transferred to a baby whose destiny was to be the next avatar. Her soul placed into a native earth bender baby, renamed to Kyia, to continue the avatar cycle.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Have you chosen your major yet, Ki?" Eric, one of Kiara's friends said as the two walked together.

"Um, yeah actually. Language. Language Studies. It was between that, forest management or women and gender studies." She replied, holding out her list of college majors to show. Her messy handwriting was barely eligible. "Sorry, I was in a bit of a rush. You know how my mom is."

Kiara laughed, Eric did not.Eric and Kiara were friends since birth. The two had an inseparable bond. Kiara says it's because their souls were made to meet each other, that they were connected by the earth and mind. Eric says it was just a coincidence that both their fathers just happened to work together and became friends. Just a coincidence.

They walked in silence until they saw another friend sitting on Kiara's car. Jade, a sophomore in college, veterinarian sciences. Their fathers did not know each other, she just lives in the same apartment complex as Kiara. "Took you guys long enough! Did you forget Isla is hosting a party tonight? Her place at eight."

"No Jade, we could not forget Isla's graduation party. She sent like twenty snaps to the group chat. At this point, she really is testing us." Eric said shrugging, it was true. Isla is the youngest in the group, only now graduating high school. If it wasn't for Kiara saying they would wait for her, they wouldn't have still been friends.

The three sat in Kiara's car until seven, then drove to Isla's place. Well technically it was still her parent's house but because she's the special only child, her parents moved out and gave Isla the house. Kiara and Jade were jealous, Eric could care less.

"Who all is going to be there? Praying it's not the entire senior class." Kiara turned her head slightly and looked at Jade sitting in the back seat.

"Well, us three, her obviously. Her parents won't be there, they're having their own thing as a family I guess. I know Cam and his girlfriend are gonna be there-"

"Isn't Cam also a sophomore in college? And his girlfriend is a senior?"

"Yeah, but she's eighteen now. Anyway, the exchange student Yoshiro will be there. Mostly graduates I don't know and I doubt you two will know any of them. Pros of graduating before your younger friends, right?" Jade clapped her hands, probably only excited for the alcohol.

They finally arrived at Isla's on the other side of town, several cars were already parked outside so Kiara just stopped in front of a house a couple houses down to avoid at least a little bit of traffic. "I got clothes in the trunk if you guys want to change."

Kiara and Jade changed into party worthy clothes while Eric stayed in his school attire. None of them cared what they were wearing before but it would've been nice to dress up just a little bit. For their friend. A friend who was considered an adult now. Together they walked, gossiping about who was going to be at the party. Gossiping about who's going to make Isla take her first shot. Who actually brought said alcohol. Everyone at the party was above seventeen and below twenty-two, so there were some guesses.

"Kiara! Jade, Eric! You made it!" Isla spotted the gang coming up the driveway from the porch, a guy none of them recognized standing around her. The famous red solo cups already in hands and music already blasting.  Isla lived in a pretty nice house on the rich side of the neighborhood. The cliche innocent girl with rich parents and barely any rules.

"The party has officially started! Also, play some better music. Actually, just play my Spotify list! Made one just for you." Jade ran ahead of the group to go to Isla. The two girls were more friends than Kiara and Eric. Their personalities clashed and immediately connected. Best friends for life as they might say.

Kiara and Eric ended up in the kitchen, just talking and saying hi to anyone who walked by. They ended up moving to an empty bedroom a random couple hadn't claimed yet. "Isla really lives in this huge house all by herself?" Eric asked, sitting on the bed while Kiara found a balcony that showed an empty backyard.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I'm pretty sure her parents visit like every other day. My parents could never. Maybe my dad, but my mom? No way." She sighed. Her mom was originally from China. Her dad korean-american. Russell was more, freedom given. A car at sixteen, big birthday for eighteen. But the heat of her mom for perfect grades and going to school for something super smart and a career that gave a lot of money, it breathed down her neck. She knew her mom loved her either way, Mei just wanted the best for her daughter.

They sat in the room in silence. Eric stared at Kiara from the bed. The music blasting from just down the hall. Something neither of them could recognize. Kiara's mind was full of thoughts. She wished she didn't take the college route. She originally wanted to travel the world. Visit her grandparents in China. Her ancestors in Korea. Her arms rested on the balcony railing, staring into the sky. The moon.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Eric said from the bed. Kiara quickly turned around.

"That's rough buddy." She automatically replied back, both of them laughing. "Watching the avatar instead of celebrating your friend's high school graduation? I should take your honor away. Episode?"

"The tales of ba sing se, I know it's your favorite episode." Eric said, patting on the bed and making room for Kiara to sit down next to him.

Kiara did sit next to him, they ended up laying down. Eric holding his phone in one hand, the other, Kiara's hand.

Eric had liked Kiara for years, she only started returning the feelings recently. Neither Jade or Isla knew their secret romance. They wanted to keep it secret until it was official.

"Maybe I only like you because you also love the avatar. Would you be disappointed if that was actually the reason?" Kiara asked, the episode ending and the end credit music playing as Eric sat down his phone.

He raised his now free hand up to her face, pushing back hair. "Maybe, but that would be my reason too. It's a classic, I wouldn't blame you."

Kiara leaned into his hand. The warmth seeping into her skin and across her face. On the spur of the moment, Kiara noticed how far away she was drifting from Eric. But her entire body wasn't moving, she couldn't feel the heat of his hand anymore. Her head moved around until she realized that she was disappearing. Eric suddenly jumped up and started calling for her. She tried to call back, but it was like her voice was on mute. Her mind, her soul was going towards something else. She couldn't have died. Right?

* * *

My eyes opened, I looked around. Nothing. No light, no darkness. Only me. Though not my physical form. I could hear a voice, one I could not recognize. The voice was quiet. Everything around me was quiet. I could hear a voice and the beating of my own heart. I wasn't dead. I didn't think I was dead. Honestly, I was afraid of death. I was also afraid of life. To be successful, to be unsuccessful. To be unworthy of living. I hoped that if I was dying, my next life would be a little bit better than my current one. A new voice had appeared along with a bright light. A stream of air went past my ears. My eyes closed. I took a deep breath in.

* * *

"Have you decided on a name, Tyn?" A voice spoke quietly.

Another voice spoke, "Yes. I want to name her Kyia. She'll be a strong one, I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is sorta just like, here's a short explanation on how it all works

I looked around in the darkness, my eyes trying to adjust to where I was. Something or someone was talking.

"Kiara, my name is Raava. Spirit of light and peace. The soul connection of the avatars. In the corners of the universe, I have searched for you. Your soul and spirit are powerful. I know that you will bring a new era of peace as Korra did. Your strengths, weaknesses, unlike others I have bonded with. I understand that you may be scared, fearful of your upcoming. Your body known as Kiara will stay in the spirit realm, as its use has not come yet. You will be reborn. I will be with you, even when you may forget. Until your time here ends, we will be connected."

The voice left as quickly as it came. Raava. Reborn. Soul connections. God, I'm scared.

* * *

The people of Republic City were quiet. The death of Korra saddened thousands. Friends and family honoring the past avatar. The spirits had gone back to the spirit world, radios going silent. The harmony she brought between the two worlds could never be forgotten. Peace was brought to the world. Though it was time to await a new avatar. One that would continue the peace and harmony that both Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra brought. Their touch would both leave a mark.

A small family in Republic City greeted a new face. A baby. Brought into the world as one was taken out. A new avatar wouldn't be discovered until a few more years, where the bending abilities of a child will peak. Water, earth, fire, air.

The couple was hoping for a non-bender child. The father, an earth bender. The mother, a non-bender. Sister of the mother, a fire bender. Then the mother of the two sisters, a non-bender. Bending abilities did not run in the family. On neither side. They thought it would be a good thing, but then they remembered. Their child could be the avatar. Holder of all the elements.

"Lohen, I'm sure there will be nothing to worry about. If she started to earth bend, we'll know she took after you. I mean, she already has. Look at those green eyes." The sister assured the father, Lohen, that nothing would be wrong.

"Aileya, I hope you realize that you, Tyn, and Syru are all of fire nation. I can't afford to have my house burned down by a child!"

"I'm sorry to say it, but if you weren't ready for your child to end up with bending, why did you have one?" Aileya crossed her arms. Though there was no genetic answer for what bending a child could get, it was still a serious question.

Tyn was in the other room sleeping, Syru watching over the baby and listening in to the conversation though staying quiet. It was not her place to say anything. To worry about bending, a baby who was just born hours ago. It hurts her heart.

The four people in the house would watch Kyia grow up over the next three years. Placing bets for fun, a fire bender child or an earth bender child? Tyn hated it, even though no money was actually being placed.

Kyia enjoyed hearing about the story of Korra on the mover. Republic City honored Korra each and every day as the impact of her story moves on to a new generation. The search for the new avatar still continues and the White Lotus is soon losing hope.

They knew the next would be of a native earth bender, but there were thousands and thousands of earth benders across the earth Kingdom plus the ones in Republic city already. Asami, the leader of finding the avatar, would often have a hard time trying to figure it out. Her daughter would often come on trips with her, as she would be training the avatar in water bending, specified by Korra.

Korra wanted the avatar not to be trapped in a compound like she was. To have the freedoms of a regular person, but also be trained by specific people. Katara, her daughter, a water bender. Named after the most powerful water bender. Mako's daughter Anju, a fire bender. And Jinora, second air bender to Tenzin, then to Aang. Korra knew Jinora was a great teacher, even as a child.

Asami has hopes that the new avatar would be able to communicate with Korra's spirit, to learn her story first hand instead of through a journal. But before Tenzin passed, he said that because she was ripped from the connections of the past avatars, it would not be possible for the future ones. She was again, saddened by that statement. Though she had high hopes for the next avatar.

Back at the Kyia household, she showed off her first earth bending skills. Tyn and Aileya were elevated. Lohen, not so much. But it did grow on him. Lohen showed Kyia how to control it. How to not destroy the house in the process of throwing rocks.

Another year passes and the search for the avatar ends. Asami is greeted by an earth bending and fire bending child. Excited to show off her newly gained skills. Asami cried as she hugged Kyia. She took after Korra well, as she was the reincarnation. The rest of the group was thrilled.

"Training will surely not start so soon. We'll check in often though. We don't want another Red Lotus incident happening. Jinora will take over. Teachers are ready to train Kyia when she's old enough, at sixteen. We're trying to use old traditions again. It's what she would've wanted. At sixteen she will begin her avatar training. Let her live a bit of a normal life first, alright?" Asami sat with Tyn and Lohen, explaining what's going to happen.

Kyia poked at Asami's leg, "Excuse me miss, would you like to meet Pengi?"

"And who's Pengi, little one?"

Kyia smiled brightly and raised her arms, "Pengi! We have a new friend!" She screamed towards a doorway and a tiny little tigerdillo came running in. She picked up the cub and showed it off to Asami.

Lohen butted in, "Well uh, we wanted to get her a deer dog but she insisted on that. We tried to tell her it's not a pet but-"

"Korra had a polar bear dog that's impossible to tame. Kyia only just found her animal guide. She'll definitely be a little fighter." Asami smiled at the child. She had high hopes. Her eyes filled with tears, but she pushed them back and continued to talk with Lohen and Tyn.

Kyia would have zero memories of her other life, of Kiara. They only came up as dreams she would create with her mind. Eric was just the face of a man she saw in the streets of Ba Sing se. Jade was the face of her old babysitter. Isla was the face of a counselor back at Republic City Council. Her past parents were just regular people. Kyia would push them back as dreams, nothing more.

In Kiara's world, in New York, Kiara is dead. She died in a car accident on the way to college. The night where she disappeared on Eric did happen, but the memory changed by her spirit. They continued to lay there that night, watching the avatar tv show. Then the accident happened. A funeral goes on. Life in New York goes on. Though Kiara's spirit lives on, to return at some point. Raava would decide when Kyia wasn't needed anymore. Whether it be when she dies, or when peace and harmony has been conquered.

Kyia and Kiara would never meet, it just wasn't possible. Despite being two different people, they shared something. They shared souls. As confusing as it might sound. Kiara just happened to be born in the wrong universe. She was always destined to be the avatar. She could've been the avatar at any time, after Aang, after Roku, even after Wan. Though after Korra, it felt like the right time. To bring new change in a new world.

The future for the two souls were unknown. If Kyia were to ever die too early, Kiara would go back to her universe. To the moment where she disappeared from Eric's arms. As if nothing had ever changed. It would be a dream. And for Kyia's family, they would be planning a funeral for the avatar, then a new one would be born. Raava would continue traveling through people until she dies. Until an incident like with Korra happens again. To be ripped out, that's when she'll. Until then.

Lohen and Tyn watched Kyia play with Pengi. Asami and the rest of the White Lotus had left. They would await Jinora's arrival. Kyia had no idea what was going to be her future. The kind of changes she would make. In her mind, she thought all these people were visiting her for fun, just left every other child. That she wasn't special. That her friend's would also be getting visits from big important people.

She just didn't know how special she was going to be in the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a lot of hits within the first few hours, thank you^^ i have a lot of confidence in this story and i have a lot of fantastic ideas for it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for 60+ hits^^

Kyia huffed in frustration, her water bending skills really weren't catching on. "Seriously Katara, I can't do this. I'll just be a waterless avatar."

"Funny, that's what my mom said about air bending. But I believe in you, it just takes practice. You aren't going to be able to master the avatar state within one day, okay?" Katara said, reassuring Kyia that she would be able to up her skills. "Remember, let it flow through you. Feel the water, control it. Balance it. keep trying."

Kyia ran through the motions again. Breathe in, breathe out. Allow the arms to guide the water around. Take the moon's energy and use its power. She went through the motions, over, and over, and over again.

And again.

And again.

Still not getting it, she threw her hands out like a punch and fire erupted from her fists.

"It's okay, we'll try again tomorrow." Katara didn't look at Kyia with disappointment or hopelessness, she was proud of the progress she was making. Though she would have to give a sad report to Jinora.

Kyia has been trying really hard to progress through the elements. As she had already mastered earth, she still needed to get through air and water. Though struggling the most with water.

Jinora would often tell her stories of Korra, sometimes instead of training. When she first came to Air Temple island, air bending was her worst skill. How she would use fire techniques instead. It was like, wrong equation but right answer.

Hao, one of Kyia's friends, was sitting outside of the arena waiting for Kyia to finish her training. The two mostly bonded over earth bending. Though Hao's grandfather was actually Bolin, friend of Korra. It was like they were meant to be.

"Finally, I've been sitting out here for hours. Well uh, actually thirty minutes." Hao rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. It was obvious he had a crush on Kyia. Very. Obvious. "Well uh, my mom is with my aunt at one of the air temples. Naila got stuck on baby-sitting duty for Ruen. You know how it is, the youngest child of the family and the only air bender."

Hao babbled on about his family. Kyia thought he was interesting. Not in a bad way, but he just had so many things to talk about and he was just genuinely a fun person overall. His sister, not so much. Mulah joined the police force just a few months ago. She's big on the whole protecting thing, plus she could metal bender unlike her younger brother.

Kyia liked it in Republic City. Often they would go to Ba Sing Se to visit her grandmother. She's never been to the other nations before, nor any of the air temples that have been rebuilt. She'd only get stories from her friends. Which was okay. She had no interest in the air temples, she enjoyed the stories and history more.

"How's training?"

"Glad you brought that up, absolutely horrible. Katara is probably losing her marbles because of me, but it's not my fault I can't make the water go whoosh whoosh." Kyia shrugged, making water sounds and waving her arms around. "Water don't do whoosh but fire do go oof ouchy hot." She held out her hands, small burn scars from accidents covered her fingers.

"Didn't Katara offer to heal those for you?"

"Yeah but, excuse my native language, they look pretty badass. Like, it beats my hands being dry all the time from practicing air. Or pruney fingers." She stared at her hands. The little burns reminded her she's working towards something important and life changing. That she had a reason to continue moving forward. It gave her hope.

Kyia and Hao were heading to meet up with Raiko. Their fire bending friend. He was mostly the quiet one of the friend group while Hao took charge of being the funny one. Just like his grandpa. Comic relief as some may say. While walking, the two caught up on life after not seeing each other for a few days. Hao had adopted a deer dog and named it Rehun. He wanted to have a playdate with Pengi, though Kyia said he would eat it. As a snack. Hao then changed his mind and said, "keep your dumb tigerdillo away from my baby!"

Pengi was a sweetheart, but only to Kyia and her aunt. He isn't allowed in Ba Sing Se anymore due to causing havoc to a cabbage stand. The poor man was terrified and threatened to have Pengi taken away. Since tigerdillos are considered wild and dangerous animals. Though there was no point in doing a separation. He needed Kyia, Kyia needed him. They were a team. A team as Korra was with Naga, or how Aang was with Appa.

Speaking of avatar Aang, Kyia would always visit his statue. She may have not been able to learn his stories directly from people who knew him, but she would read about him in books. How he ended a one hundred year war. That he defeated a fire lord during Sozin's comet. She would talk to the statue, wishing she could be able to talk to him in spirit. Though when she learned that Korra got cut from the past avatars, she cried. To not hear Aang's story directly from the famous man himself. Though she did make a promise to herself that she would visit the spirit world and see Katara, the world's most powerful water bender.

Kyia has yet to meet Korra. She hasn't been able to enter the avatar state at all, or to see her connection with Korra. Jinora said it'll take time, lots of time. Each avatar masters everything differently. She doesn't know the stories of the past avatars. Most of them. She hopes that if the past avatars are still out in the spirit world, that they would forgive her for not knowing their stories.

The two finally caught up with Raiko. His mother, Anju, happened to be with him too.

"Kyia! Good to see you again. I expect avatar training is going well." Anju was the complete opposite of her father, Mako. She loved to talk and was always the joy of the party.

"Please, I just got done with Katara. I don't want to hear the words avatar or training anymore." Kyia rubbed her head. As much as she liked being the avatar, she hated all the work she had to put into it. She had barely done anything. She hasn't beat up some evil dudes or saved the world from spirits. Just training. Lots and lots of training and reviewing Korra's journal. She was tired.

"Right, sorry. Though I need to see you later this week, fire bending masters want to see your progress. A test, then they'll say whether or not you need to keep training. Okay? I'll be out of your business now. Raiko, be good." Anju said, waving as she walked away. Raiko watched his mom walk away. Finally, he was left alone with people he liked. Not that he didn't like his family, he just wanted to be with friends who he could be himself around.

Now the three caught up. Raiko complaining how much he hates being a fire bender, Kyia complaining how much she hates training. Hao not complaining about anything.

"Ya know guys, I've been having really weird dreams lately. I don't know how to explain it, but it feels so real." Kyia said, it's true. Her dreams have been incredibly weird. Names of people she didn't recognize. "Honestly, it's probably nothing. Just... a little weird. Not my typical dreams I guess."

"Have you tried looking in Korra's journal? Maybe it's her memories. I heard that the avatar will have dreams of past avatar's memories. You are a reincarnation of her." Hao said.

Raiko butted in, "No, because Korra's friends are still alive. We've all heard her stories a million times. What were the names you heard?"

"Well, one name that pops up a lot is Eric-"

"Yeah no, you're just having normal dreams. Eric is a weird name, none in Korra's life story." Raiko said, trying to sound smart. Hao and Kyia just looked at him, then to each other and nodded. At least Raiko was one of the smart people of the group.

The avatar gang ended up in Avatar Korra Park. Fishing was still prohibited, but Kyia would catch some for Pengi anyway.

"I don't know what to say about your weird dreams, Ki." Hao said. But something he said caught her ear.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Oh sorry, do you not like that nickname? I can call you something else." Hao quickly apologized, it wasn't that she was bothered by it. She heard that nickname in her dream. Kyia didn't say anything, her friends already thought she was weird enough. She couldn't be worrying about dreams when she had bigger things to worry about.

The park in Republic City is beautiful. She would come here all the time with friends and even by herself. It was peaceful, allowing her to be alone with her thoughts. The only two people in her family who she was close with were her aunt and her grandmother. Her friends were a different story.

Kyia didn't like to say it out loud, but she was terrified of being the avatar. That once she masters all her bending skills and her spiritual training. Her family and teacher will want her to move onto the sub categories of each element. Metal, lava, lightning. As much as she was excited to kick some bad guy butts, she was scared of being a hero. Or being too much of a hero and turning into the bad guy. Sometimes she would wish that she was alive during Korra's time. Other times she would wish there was no such thing as an avatar.

"Are you okay?" Hao asked. Kyia didn't realize how quiet she was. How spaced out she was because Hao and Raiko were talking away.

"Oh uh, yeah I'm great. Just thinking about how I miss Pengi."

"Well, let's go see him. Take a spin in my mom's satomobile. I think it'll lift your spirits." Hao offered. Right, he can drive.

"Yeah okay, race you two losers there!" Kyia jumped up from her spot, running from the two boys. Raiko caught up and Hao left in the back.

Excitement and fear. But which one should she truly feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah, i feel like my writing is getting worse as the story goes on but whatever, ya'll seem to like it


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't understand. How am I here, while she's there. Living. Breathing. Why not just leave me in my own world. This new avatar seems to be doing just fine. Like seriously. My friends and family think I'm dead. D-E-A-D. And I'm not! It's not fair." Kiara didn't know how much time has passed where her spirit is, but she's able to watch the two universes. Like she's between the dead and the living, but neither worlds are dead. Both alive and well.

"Kiara, you'll understand soon enough. A quarter of your soul is with Kyia's. That's why she's getting your memories. Of Eric? It's just a dream to her. Then when it's time, your soul will fully merge with the body. Kyia is you, but you are not Kyia." Raava's voice echoed. She wasn't here, she was still with Kyia's soul. But she could speak to Kiara.

She still was lost. She watched her world grieve to her death. A car accident. Stupid. Though on the other side, she watched Kyia struggle with bending.

Because she knows avatars as a show, she can see Korra in Kyia. Remembering what happened in the show. Getting her bending taken away in the first season. Being locked in a prison type compound to get her training mastered. Her own uncle ripped Raava out of her body in season two. But then she became a powerful avatar without the help of the past ones. Her power was all her and Raava. Kiara liked the show a lot and of Korra's character. Maybe that's what was going to be Kyia's life. Not like each event will be the same, but maybe she would experience something similar.

Maybe Kiara and Kyia would switch places. Kiara would be the avatar, Kyia would be a normal human in college. A swap. Though she doubted it. Raava would never let that happen.

"Can you tell me what happens in the future?"

"No. But I can tell you what happened in the past. My experiences with Korra. I don't know how it would help, but it could get you thinking a little bit. Though I assume you already know. Remember, I can hear your thoughts. They're loud." Raava said.

Kiara sighed. She didn't even want to focus on Kyia right now. She just stared at Eric. The others, Isla and Jade. Her best friends from high school. Sadly, she couldn't experience college life with them. Or have a relationship with Eric. She knew that the night she disappeared, that Eric was going to ask officially.

Eric would cry into the night, then be teary eyed into the day. Isla could barely speak. She regretted having that party. The car accident happened right after. There was proof, her car was all busted up. Alcohol. Isla blamed it on herself.

Jade on the other hand, her happy and bouncy personality turned sad and depressed. She didn't dress up in her fun outfits anymore. Her smile would disappear at the thought of her past friend. She would often leave class to cry in the bathrooms. Memories on snapchat and instagram have all been deleted because they don't want to remember.

Some people would want to keep those memories, to never forget the people who died too early. Yet they treated it like it was a mistake, not her death, but Kiara herself. The memories hurt too much. Even her parents took down pictures and tried not to remember she used to exist. It hurt Kiara to watch them do that. She wishes she could tell them it's all a lie. That she's safe. But she couldn't, and she wishes she could erase these moments.

"I'm sorry, Kiara. I too wish it didn't have to be like this. But it's your destiny to save the world. Time will pass quickly, and soon I will be with you."

And just like that, Raava was gone again.

Kiara had to remember. Kyia was her, but she is not Kyia.

Memories shared between the two. Kyia had hers, Kiara watches and remembers. She wondered how it would be when she merges with Kyia. Will Kiara take over and Kyia will just be a memory? Or will Kiara have to share.

Some day she'll find out. She just wants to see her friends again.

\--

Kyia spends most of her day training or looking through Korra's journal, the pictures, the memories. Like the past avatars, they were able to recite the memories of their past lives, though Kyia was unable to do that with Korra. Her now older friends were strangers, no remembrance of the past. No thoughts that have been left behind, no secrets that Korra had kept to herself and only Kyia would know of them.

It caused a lot of frustration, lots of running away, lots of lonesomeness. She felt alone as the avatar, no one was there to guide her. Just people who think they can help her. The only guide she really had was Pengi, but he was supposed to be there. Just an animal guide, nothing more.

There was a knock at her door, she assumed her mom, but when she turned around her grandmother was standing at the door. "Hello, Kyia. Good to see you again." She smiled sweetly.

Kyia stood from her desk and ran towards her, "I thought you were still staying in Ba Sing Se? What happened?" She asked. Her grandmother would often visit Republic City, but resided in Ba Sing Se for the majority of her time.

Though she was born in Republic City, she felt as if she belonged there. She had an attachment to the city, despite being a native fire bender, she thought she belonged in an earth kingdom city. There was rarely any discrimination on benders, like there was in the past. Korra had somewhat fixed the bender and non bender equality, but like most things in life, people still don't agree with things anyone says.

Some people believe they don't need an avatar anymore, that the world was finally at peace. No wars, no fights, not even a need for a military anymore. It made her sad, a useless avatar. Probably training for no reason.

"Your mother gave me a ring, said you're not feeling too well? You can always talk to me. It looks like there's a lot on your mind, dear. Tell me, what's wrong?" Kyia led her grandmother to the bed, gently sighing. Of course her mom noticed. Mothers tend to do that a lot.

"I don't feel like I'm a good enough avatar. I have no connection to Korra, I can barely learn one simple element and I have no idea what to do anymore. I know I've had normal teenage stuff, I've lived a pretty normal life despite being the world's only multi-bender. My friend's kind of help me be normal. But it feels like it's not enough. I have no one to guide me, no one to tell me what I'm supposed to do. What am I even supposed to do grandma? Sit here and wait for danger? I've never got to save anyone, or be useful in any way." Kyia vented, a weight was taken off of her shoulders. She felt good, better than before.

The two sat in silence for a while, her grandmother taking a bit to think about what to say. But she always knew how to make her granddaughter feel better.

She gently placed her hand on Kyia's shoulder, giving her comfort. "Dear, you have only lived seventeen years of your life. You have barely lived a quarter of your current lifetime. I lived in Korra's age, I saw her struggles, remembered her simple victories and her big victories. The healing of the air nation, the spirit portals. Those were big accomplishments for her. And in no way am I trying to compare the two of you. But Korra didn't accomplish those things on her own. She had her own help. I may not understand what it means to be the avatar, as I am just a simple bender, but I think you should take things slower. Tell your teachers you need more time on your training. Tell your father you want to drive-"

She paused for a moment, thinking. "-but don't tell him I gave you the idea."

Kyia laughed, she didn't notice she was crying until her grandmother wiped her face.

"You are not a useless avatar. People talk highly of you. A whole world knows your name. Children look up to you. You're special Kyia, you just haven't seen it yet. You can make a change just by being yourself. I say this from my heart, I love you Kyia, since the minute I saw you. Avatar or not, bender or non bender. That doesn't matter to me. I can promise you, you are not useless and you never will be."

"Technically, you _have_ to love me. I am your blood child." Kyia said through tears.

Her grandmother gave a little chuckle, also crying, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Guess that means if you weren't related to me, I wouldn't love you. But I love you now and that's what matters. Don't tell your father I was crying."

They laughed, hugged, talking, but Kyia still felt the same. She wanted to do something important.

Kyia showed her grandmother Korra's journal, she pointed out all the little things she remembered from that time. The pro-bending matches when it used to be three elements, because air barely existed.

"When movers first became a thing, not everyone was into them. Now everyone uses them, whether you're rich or poor. You'd sit in front of it and be entertained for hours. It's amazing how everything has evolved." She said, admiring the pictures. She flipped to the pictures of Aang's statue, and his friends statues.

"I remember Fire Lord Izumi, I actually met Zuko once. When I was younger. I might have pictures back at home." She said touching the pages. Remembering the times she was younger.

They continued to look through pictures, Kyia bringing out pictures of her own friends. And Pengi. All then went quiet. Dark.

\--

"Kyia."

A voice spoke out, similar to hers, but higher pitched.

"I know you can hear me."

The voice said again, Kyia turned around, looked up and down, until she spotted the shimmery figure in front of her. "Who are you?"

The figure opened its eyes, the same green eyes as her. A light grassy color. A green color that fits an earth bender.

"I can't reveal that to you yet, we actually weren't supposed to meet this early. There's still time before it happens."

"Before what happens? Who are you? What are you?"

The figure reached out to Kyia, touching her forehead. She felt cold, then a slow warmth took over her body. Starting from her forehead, moving down to her feet. She closed her eyes taking it in, then reopened to find Korra standing in replace of the figure.

"You'll find your true self soon enough, Kyia. Listen to your instincts, take control. Find her. Save both worlds. Combine as one." Korra said, releasing her hand from Kyia's head. She turned, leaving Kyia alone in the dark space. She yelled out.

"Wait! Find who?"

She turned around, appearing back in her home. But her grandmother was nowhere to be found. She looked outside and it was dark. A whole day had passed and she didn't even notice.

She grabbed Korra's journal and flipped to one of the empty pages, or what she thought was empty. A picture of a girl, a girl who resembled herself, but wasn't actually her. Words scribbled on the bottom in messy cursive. Unreadable, a small smiley face in the corner.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent been very motivated to write in the past few months, but now im back with lots of ideas :) hope yall like it and thank you for the hits and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a permanent story, depending on what kind of love this gets i'll continue to write more chapters but if not, then the 1/? will change to a 1/1 lol


End file.
